Cartas de guerra
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: A segunda guerra de feitiçeiros rebentou... e Bellatrix escolhe Sirius e traíe Voldemort, fica grávida e Sirius obriga-a a ficar em casa, e decidem trocar cartas muito apaixonadas...
1. Carta 1 Para Sirius Black

Para Sirius Black

Por mais palavras que existam nenhuma delas será capaz de expressar o meu amor por ti, mas ainda mais a dor que há dentro de mim, a dor que a tua partida provocou em mim. Não sabes quantas noites passa em casa, na nossa casa, no quarto que me ajudaste a preparar para o nosso bebe, ali eu choro, choro porque te amo e porque dói, dói mais do que eu alguma vez imaginei, dói pensar em ti, dói a incerteza de não saber se estas vivo ou morto, tudo dói, dói de mais.

Lembro-me de ti, meu amor, lembro-me dos teus cabelos negros que teimavam em esconder os teus olhos, os olhos mais lindos que eu alguma vez vi, os olhos que me lembram os dias de inverno que passamos na praia, aqueles dias em que estava nevoeiro cinzento em contraste com o mar azul.

Mas o que mais me faz ter saudades é o teu jeito, doce e terno, que tens para comigo, a forma como me beijas e me abraças quando estou triste e o teu sorriso, meu amor, esse é lindo, lindo e tão verdadeiro, como o de uma criança, é esse sorriso que me acalenta a esperança de te voltar a ver, de te poder voltar a beijar.

Perguntou-me se estivesses aqui e me visses o que dirias? O nosso bebé nasce daqui a 2 meses e eu queria tanto que estivesses comigo porque sem ti não sou capaz, sem ti eu não sou nada, és tu que fazes de mim quem sou, eu não sou corajosa como tu, tu é que me ensinaste a ser, foste tu que fizeste de mim quem sou quando começaste a amar.

Porque foi o teu amor que me salvou, me salvou daquela vida que eu achava correcta, a vida dos Black, poder, pureza e dinheiro, numa palavra, Toujour pur. Sem ti teria sido impossível, eu seria agora uma serva do Voldemort sem ideias próprias e com raiva de tudo e de todos, mas tu salvaste, mostraste-me o lado correcto, mostraste-me que não interessa se somos puro-sangue ou não, o que interessa e o amor, o amor que sentimos uns pelos outros.

Tenho saudades tuas, por isso volta meu amor e cuida de ti, porque eu não viveria se te acontece alguma coisa, eu morreria por dentro… Eu preciso de ti, Sirius, eu preciso, e por favor lembra-te, mas lembra-te aconteça o que acontecer, que te amo.

Para sempre tua

Bellatrix Black


	2. Resposta 1 Para Bellatrix Black

Carta 2

Meu amor,

Nem imaginas como a tua carta me emocionou. Cada dia longe de casa é duro e difícil. Custa pensar na possibilidade de não voltar a casa. Não tenho medo da morte, nem medo da dor. Tenho medo de não te voltar a ver. Medo que não haja uma despedida, um último beijo, um último "amo-te". Medo que os nossos olhares nunca mais se cruzem. E acima de tudo tenho medo de nunca poder ver esse lindo ser que carregas e que é a prova mais viva do nosso amor. Ao ler a tua carta senti os olhos arder mas tentei ao máximo controlar as lágrimas porque na guerra não podemos chorar. Não há tempo para isso. Só há tempo para lutar, lutar pelos nossos ideais. Lutar por aquilo que acreditamos e pelo que é certo. Mas cada dia longe de ti faz-me pensar se algum destes lados é certo. Eu sei que te incumbi os meus valores, que te fiz renegar o _Toujours Pur _e nem por um segundo eu me arrependo disso mas avaliando os dois lados eu penso se toda esta guerra vale a pena e se o meu lado é mesmo o lado "bom". Porque até nós já matamos, até nós já fazemos sofrer… nós que somos o lado "bom". E custa nunca parar, custa chegar de uma batalha com o cheiro a sangue e a morte impregnado em nós. Eu tenho saudades do TEU cheiro. Do cheiro a jasmim que emanava dos teus longos cabelos negros. Tenho saudades de tudo isso… saudades de casa. De me deitar ao teu lado á noite e dormirmos abraçados, de te beijar os lábios rosados com ternura, de simplesmente te sentir junto a mim. E é por isso que luto… Porque eu já não acredito nesta guerra mas continuo a lutar. Luto por ti e pelo nosso futuro. Para que um dia possamos ser livres, para que possamos viver sem medo e declarar o nosso amor a toda a gente, e sobretudo para que o nosso filho possa viver num mundo sem guerra. Por isso eu peço-te que tenhas força. Não só por ti, não só por mim mas por ele. Porque tu não estás nem nunca estarás sozinha. Porque eu mesmo longe eu estarei sempre ao teu lado. Á noite vai á janela e olha as estrelas. Procura as nossas constelações e verás que elas se unirão e que até os céus nos irão abençoar. Eu estarei sempre aí e eu prometo voltar. Assim como prometi quando me despedi eu volto a prometer. Porque é para essa promessa que eu vivo. E eu relembro esse momento em que me deste as mãos e vi os teus olhos derramarem lágrimas de dor, logo tu Bella sempre tão forte, e eu te sussurrei ao ouvido e prometi um dia voltar. E eu voltarei. Até lá eu peço-te que esperes por mim, que sejas forte. O meu maior desejo é estar aí quando o nosso filho nascer, apenas não sei se será possível… Mas tu conheces-me… Eu sou um Black e os Black não desistem do que querem. Por isso eu lutarei com toda a garra que tenho para que esta guerra acabe mais depressa. Para podermos estar de novo juntos. Para deixarmos de ser dois e podermos passar a ser três. Eu acredito em nós Bella. Acredito na nossa felicidade e no nosso futuro e eu sei que seremos felizes. Por isso espera por mim meu amor. Espera para toda a eternidade eu te peço. Porque ao esperares por mim não estarás apenas a esperar pela minha presença. Estarás a esperar pelo final da guerra e pelo começo da felicidade. Espera por mima até ao meu ultimo suspiro…

Por mais que eu não quisesse falar disto eu sei que é necessário e que tenho de te dizer porque eu posso ser o próximo. Eu vejo tantas vidas acabarem na minha frente. Inimigos e amigos, culpados ou inocentes com a certeza que posso ser o próximo. E seu um dia eu não voltar a casa Bella, eu peço-te que me deixes viver em ti, nem que seja num cantinho apertado do teu coração ou num canto escondido da tua memória. Lembra-te do que fomos e do que sentimos. E se eu não estiver aí para lhe dizer, diz ao meu filho que não o abandonei. E que se não estou ao pé dele, é porque o destino assim o decidiu. Diz que o fiz por ele e por ti… Promete-me que quando ele nascer e se não puder ser eu a dizer, sussurra-lhe ao seu ouvido pequenino que eu o amo, e já o amava antes de ele nascer. Assim como amo a mãe dele para toda a eternidade.

Com amor e saudade do eternamente teu,

Sirius Black


	3. Carta 2 Para Sirius Black

Meu amor

Não sabes como fiquei quando recebi a tua carta, o meu coração parecia ter renascido contudo um grande temor passou pelo corpo quando na carta dizias que poderias não voltar, morrer naquela batanha… naquela batalha que é apenas um rio de sangue, de sangue igual, sangue de feiticeiros.

Meu amor, peço-te que tenhas cuidado contigo. Sirius eu quero que venhas para casa, eu quero que venhas para ao pé de mim e para ao pé da nossa filha, sim… ela é uma menina, e não vou ser eu a dizer que tu a amas, vai ser tu… vais ser tu que a vai pegar ao colo no dia em que ela nascer, vai ser tu que vais brincar com ela, vais ser tu a leva-la comigo pela primeira vez ao expresso de Hogwarts, eu sei que vais… e sei que esta guerra vai acabar, vai acabar depressa e tu vais voltar para casa são e salvo, vais voltar para mim.

E meu amor, eu amo-te, amo-te para sempre e em direcção à eternidade, porque o nosso amor é o mais forte, é o mais forte de sempre, mais forte que qualquer ideal, mais forte que o todo o mundo, e meu amor, eu não abandonei o que acreditava, eu passei a acreditar em algo, até tu me ensinares a ter ideias próprias eu apenas seguia sem perguntar o ideias da nossa família, se é que aquilo se pode chamar família…

Foi o teu amor, foi isso que me ajudou, que me tornou que eu verdadeiramente sou, que me fez ver o que é verdadeiramente certo, eu não estou deste lado, do teu lado por ti, estou deste lado porque é o lado que defende o que eu acho correcto, porque defende aquilo que me salvou, o Amor, sim foi o teu amor que me salvou das trevas, da morte e que me deu tudo aquilo que eu precisava para ser feliz… tu.

Continuou a ir todas as noites até ao quarto do nosso bebé e choro, choro de saudade mas é esse saudade, essa réstia de esperança que me acalenta, a esperança de ter ver brevemente, a esperança de te poder beijar de novo, de poder sentir os teus lábios novamente sobre os meus, de poder sentir-te ao meu lado quando acordo de manhã e não sentir este vazio que sinto agora, é isto que me dá força, que me dá força para ir em frente, é sonhar todos os dias contigo e com a nossa filha juntos para sempre.

Continua a lutar meu amor pela tua vida, e não te vás a baixo, sei que é difícil ver os nossos amigos morrer, mas meu amor não te entregues ao desespero, lembra-te do meu amor por ti e do nosso amor pela nossa filha, pelo fruto mais puro do nosso amor, ela representa o amor, representa a nossa vitória sobre todos os ideais, sobre a pureza do sangue… ela é a prova de que o amor é a mais forte das magias capaz de superar tudo.

Beijo-te mais uma vez nas minha lembrança e memórias de despeço-me de ti… Eu amo-te, amo-te e vou te amar eternamente.

Para sempre tua

Bellatrix Black


	4. Resposta 2 Para Bellatrix Black

Meu amor,

Ler a tua carta reconfortou-me imenso. Foi como se por momentos te sentisse aqui ao meu lado. Como se por segundos conseguisse sentir o teu perfume no ar, o toque da tua pele e o sabor dos teus lábios sobre os meus. Mas quando a carta acabou eu olhei em volta e foi como ter acordado de um pesadelo. Porque eu olho ao redor e aqui não existe amor. Em cada um daqueles com quem luto, mesmo os que lutam do nosso lado parece haver um vazio tão grande. Falta de amor, eu sei. Raiva por perderem quem amavam. E eles impressionam-se. Impressionam-se por eu nunca me deixar ir abaixo e por eu ter sempre força para lutar. Porque eles não sabem meu amor que as minhas razões para lutar são diferentes. Eu consigo ver nos olhos deles que eles não lutam mais pelos seus ideais. Eles lutam por vingança, por dor, por mágoa e por cansaço de toda esta guerra. E eu sei que no fundo já nem eu luto pelo que acredito porque eu já em nada acredito. Acredito apenas no nosso amor e é ele que me dá força para me levantar cada dia, inebriando todo este cheiro horrível a morte e a ódio, mas mesmo assim lutando diariamente pela esperança de um dia te voltar a reencontrar e podermos construir a família que tanto ambicionamos.

Uma menina… ainda nem acredito que é uma menina. Uma Black de dois lados. Espero que seja como tu. Tão pura, tão linda, tão perfeita como a mãe o é. Sorrio ao ler que guardas em ti a esperança que volte. Eu também espero voltar meu amor mas aqui é tão difícil ter esperança. Todos os dias eu vejo a morte rasar-me os olhos e pergunto-me quando será que o meu corpo se irá juntar a todos os outros que já jazem na terra. E custa… custa muito. É uma dor, uma mágoa, uma raiva ver aqueles olhos que sempre conhecíamos fechados, os braços dos amigos que um dia nos abraçaram jazerem flácidos no chão, as vozes que antes nos reconfortavam caladas para sempre… E o que mais custa meu amor é saber a forma como morreram. Talvez alguns achem uma morte heróica. Eu não acho que morrer em ódio e inebriado por vingança seja uma morte heróica. Ultimamente tem-me cabido a mim também avisar as famílias daqueles que morrerem e nem imaginas como isso custa. Para onde quer que vá eu oiço os gritos angustiantes das mulheres desesperadas, o choro das crianças e em cada par daqueles pequenos olhos brilhantes eu imagino a nossa filha e tenho medo. Eu não a quero deixar sozinha, eu não quero que ela cresça neste mundo de dor e de guerra. Por isso eu volto a pedir-te que me esperes mais um pouco, apenas mais um pouco. Eu pressinto o final meu amor. Há cada vez menos ataques, menos Devoradores da Morte e até já alguns que se vêm entregar. Falei com o Harry e ele disse-me que vem aí o confronto final. Eu sei que vai ser perigoso mas eu insisti em ir. Quero apenas fazer-te um pedido. Que me respondas a esta carta, que me digas como estás uma última vez porque eu sei que essa será a tua ultima carta. Depois dela virá então o confronto final e eu preciso de ler outra vez as tuas palavras, preciso de ver que me desejas boa sorte e sentir que estás aqui antes de a batalha começar. E pela primeira vez eu tenho medo da luta. Medo de te deixar sozinha com a nossa filha. Eu quero tanto conhecê-la, pegar na mão dela e ver a cor dos seus olhos. Quero sentir cada traço do seu rosto e compará-lo ao teu. Eu quero vê-la crescer Bella. Quero acordar contigo a meio da noite quando ela chorar, quero ser eu a levá-la pela primeira vez a voar, quero discutir contigo sobre se ela será uma Slytherin ou uma Gryffindor e acompanhá-la á estação de King's Cross. Quero sentir as lágrimas subirem-me aos olhos quando a vir partir no comboio e acenar até muito depois dele desaparecer de vista. Oh Bella, quero ser eu a levá-la ao altar vestida de branco e depois sentar-me ao teu lado e agarrar-te a mão. Quero conhecer os meus netos e no fim de tudo isso quando chegar a minha hora eu quero envelhecer e morrer ao teu lado. Quero ser feliz… apenas ser feliz. E saber que tudo isso depende do Harry. Eu confio nele, confio muito mas até eu tenho de admitir que vencer Voldemort não é fácil. 2 dias… faltam dois dias ou menos para tudo acabar. Escreve amanhã sem falta meu amor, eu peço-te. Preciso das tuas palavras para me darem forças para lutar. E então depois dessa carta eu vou responder-te… ou não. E eu imagino-te a correr para a janela com essa barriga que já deve estar enorme e abrires a minha carta dizendo que a guerra acabou. Imagino o teu sorriso e imagino-te de braços abertos para quando eu voltar para casa. Mas se essa carta não for minha, se essa carta for formal e fria e apenas anunciar mais uma das mortes na guerra tenho a pedir-te que sejas forte. Que fujas e te escondas bem longe com a nossa filha. Se a carta não for minha, e eu for então mais um entre os corpos que jazem no chão, não te deixes arrasar. Porque eu estarei sempre ao teu lado.

Despeço-me não com a promessa de voltar, mas com a promessa que farei tudo por isso,

Com amor e saudade do eternamente teu,

Sirius Black


	5. Carta 3 Para Sirius Black

Sirius;

Como já te tinha dito, aqui esta a resposta a tua carta meu amor, a última carta que te escrevo pois sei, que depois disto, já não precisarei de carta pois tu estarás ao meu lado, tu voltarás para ao pé de mim, ficarás ao meu lado eternamente, vamos ser nós e a nossa filha, a menina mais linda que alguma vez o mundo viu, e sim meu amor, eu sei que vocês vão ganhar, não por serem os mais forte ou os mais inteligentes mas porque têm acima de tudo um coração nobre e os vossos princípios, são somente o amor… sei também que por esta altura muitos dos que estão do nosso lado já estão demasiado afectados pela guerra, já não lutam pelo Amor, mas sim por aquilo em que o Amor se transformou, Ódio ou simplesmente rancor, rancor daqueles que destruíram as suas famílias.

Meu amor, nunca penses assim, porque nem mesmo a morte, vai destruir o nosso amor, porque ele é indestrutível, imortal e intemporal. Eu amo-te para sempre… Para sempre e em direcção a eternidade.

Foi ao médico e ele disse que a menina deve nascer daqui à 3 dias, mesmo dia em voltares, quero que o nome dela represente, assim como nosso, o nome de uma estrela, de uma estrela muito especial, quero que o nome dela represente a esperança que me acalentou o coração durante a tua ausência, Diana, O nome dela será Diana, a estrela da constelação de Orion, a estrela da Deusa da caça, a estrela da esperança.

Eu sei, sei que que o Harry Potter vai ganhar, ele até pode não era tão habilidoso quanto o Voldemort ou mais inteligente mas ele tem uma arma que o Voldemort não têm, amigos que o amam e que acreditam nele, isso é aquilo que falta ao Voldemort, ele até pode ser temido por todos e alguns até lhe podem ser fiéis, mas acredita que se eles tiverem de escolher entre a sua vida e a morte mesmo que em prol do Senhor das trevas, eles escolheriam viver, eles abandonariam no sem pensarem duas vezes.

Meu amor digo-to mais uma vez e volto-to a repetir, AMO-TE, amo-te como todas as minhas forças e mais algumas, amo-te para sempre e sei que me amas, sei que me amas por todas as vezes que me beijaste, parece que ainda foi ontem, que entraste comigo na sede da Ordem, foi a primeira vez em mais de 16 anos que via a minha irmã, mas depois quase todos se levantaram se empunharam as varinhas em direcção a mim e tu puseste-te a frente e disseste que se me queriam fazer mal tinham de passar primeiro por ti, mas o que mais me impressionou foi quando disseste que me amavas, a alto e bom som, e todos baixaram as varinhas, ou melhor quase todos, a minha irmã não! Ela continuou até que eu falei, ela acreditou e abraçou-me, como se ainda fossemos duas crianças pequenas.

Isto tudo, todos estes sentimentos bons graças a ti meu amor, sempre graças a ti, foste tu que me mostraste em que acreditar e a ver se realmente vale a pena, vale a pena lutar só por lutar sem qualquer "recompensa", e eu decide ficar contigo, decidi amar-te, amar-te como sempre te amei.

Espero ver-te muito em breve, no dia do nascimento da nossa filha, despeço-me e relembro ainda o nosso último beijo, a última vez que senti o teu cheiro impregnado na tua pele morena, ainda me lembro do cheiro, do cheiro fresco que trazes contigo, fresco mas forte.

Para sempre tua

Bellatrix Black


	6. Resposta 3 Para Bellatrix Black

Meu amor,

ACABOU! Sim e nem imaginas como é bom poder ser eu a dar-te a notícia. A guerra acabou meu amor. Acabou mesmo. O Harry venceu e o Voldemort é apenas mais um corpo no meio de tantos. É irónico ver como alguém que foi tão "grande" em vida morreu como um simples e reles mortal. Durante esta guerra eu percebi meu amor, que no fim todos temos o mesmo destino. Na hora de os olhos se fecharem num eterno descanso e o calor abandonar o corpo todos somos iguais. Corpos flácidos que jazem no chão. Na morte todos somos iguais por isso eu hoje sei que a única forma de nos diferenciar-mos é na vida. Na forma como vivemos os nossos dias e como somos felizes.

Admito que foi uma batalha dura e muito dolorosa. Houve sangue, ouve morte, ouve dor… Mas hoje olhando para tudo á minha volta eu sei que valeu a pena. Porque por detrás das lágrimas que cobrem o rosto daqueles que hoje aqui estão há um sorriso ainda que leve. Um traço de esperança. Há pessoas que vivem meu amor, e há aquelas que sobrevivem. Nesta guerra nós apenas sobrevivíamos porque era impossível viver. Mas hoje tudo acabou. Hoje podemos finalmente chorar por aqueles que partiram sem ter medo de sermos atacados a qualquer momento. Hoje sabemos que a morte dos que morreram não foi em vão e que todos foram vingados. Foi como se hoje nascêssemos novamente. Oh meu amor foi um momento único. E talvez o aches mórbido mas sei que o som do corpo de Voldemort a bater no chão se vai tornar para sempre uma das minhas maiores melodias. Os próximos dias não serão fáceis. Há mortos para achar e enterrar. Pessoas para prender. Novas leis para erguer e um novo ministério a construir mas o tempo trará a prosperidade. Por enquanto não me engano. A raiva já não aqui está mas as lágrimas, a perda e saudade permanecem. Vão permanecer por dias, talvez meses mas depois virão os leves sorrisos, e depois os risos. E quando olharmos em volta o mundo é um lugar bom e poderemos voltar a viver. Eu ainda sinto em mim o cheiro a morte, eu ainda tenho pesadelos de noite e ainda oiço os choros e gritos das pessoas. Um a um eu consigo vê-los. A perfilarem-se na minha frente como num filme de terror… os meus amigos! Mas outros ficaram… outros ainda aqui estão. E dos que foram eu não esquecerei nenhum. Não esquecerei que morreram por honra. Que morreram por algo que defendiam. Que morreram por amor… E eu sei que eles estão a olhar por mim neste momento, que me estão a ver a redigir esta carta com as lágrimas a escorrerem-me pela face mas um sorriso no rosto. Eu gostava de lhes dizer que não foi em vão. Que eles não morreram por nada. Se eu ao menos pudesse dizer-lhe que valeu a pena… Que é graças a eles que hoje amores como o nosso podem crescer e dar frutos… Talvez eles me ouçam, eu espero que sim! Com esta guerra aprendi muita coisa e uma delas foi que na vida nunca dizemos tudo o que queremos. Havia ainda tanta coisa a dizer-lhes meu amor. Como eu gostava de ter dito e explicado a cada um deles como eles foram importantes para mim mas na vida achamos isso tão banal…! Temos a estúpida ideia que temos uma vida toda para dizer isso ás pessoas de quem gostamos só que depois olhamos para trás e já é tarde de mais. Estamos sozinhos e já não há mais tempo para dizer o que quer seja. Por isso eu quero dizer-te Bella antes que um dia me arrependa de nunca o ter feito… que tu és tudo para mim. Amo-te com todas as forças que possuo e tenho a certeza que te amarei para sempre. Precisava de te dizer antes de um dia olhar para trás e em ver sozinho. Mas eu sei que não estou sozinho… porque tu ainda estás aqui. E eu não me arrependo nem por um momento das discussões que tivemos para tu ficares em casa quando tu insistias que querias lutar. Insististes até saberes da nossa filha e então eu pude respirar em paz sabendo que tu estarias á minha espera quando eu voltasse, que haveria sempre um abraço, um calor quando chegasse a casa. E é só isso que eu preciso agora Bella. Voltar a casa, matar saudades e preencher este vazio tão grande no meu coração. O vazio que tu sempre soubeste preencher. Mas até lá ainda me resta 1 dia aqui… Um dia cheio de morte. E eu sei que vai custar olhar cada um dos corpos e levá-los ás famílias. Como se diz a uma pessoa que alguém que ela amava fechou os olhos e nunca mais vai acordar? Oh Bella mas pensar que quando voltar a casa tudo será diferente é tão bom. Estarei aí ao teu lado segurando-te na mão quando a Diana nascer… prometo! E pegá-la-ei ao colo com ternura observando cada traço seu e segurando a sua mãozinha. Duvido que o amor se possa manifestar de forma tão bela. A Diana será sempre uma prova. Uma prova do nosso amor, uma prova do triunfo do Bem sobre o Mal, uma prova da vitoria da Luz sobre as Trevas. E eu sei que as mortes de amigos não serão reparadas e que há cicatrizes em mim que nunca irão sarar mas ela trará uma nova luz para mim… uma nova luz para nós. Ela será o nosso recomeço Bella. E nós seremos felizes para sempre. A Hermione… aquela rapariga que tu ao principio tanto odiaras… bem ela é uma grande amiga do meu afilhado. Ela sempre pareceu tão forte… mas uma vez encontrei-a sentada do lado de fora da tenda a chorar. E sabes o que ela me disse… que tinha medo. Eu vi nela o medo de perder quem amava. O seu amor e o seu melhor amigo. Ela não os perdeu mas naquele dia aquela miúda fez-me perceber uma coisa… que até o mais forte dos humanos se pode quebrar. Ela falou-me em histórias muggles e que um dia ela acreditara no " e viveram felizes para sempre" mas que não mais acreditava. Fiquei triste e senti o desanimo levar-me abaixo. Sabes porque? Porque ela era tão jovem Bella e já nem esperança ela tinha. Então eu pensei em nós… eu pensei em ti e na nossa filha e sabes o que lhe disse? Disse-lhe que eu acreditava. Que viver felizes para sempre não significa nunca cair mas sim cair e voltar-nos a reerguer. E quando ela sorriu… oh Bella ela lembrou-me tu. Quando éramos jovens e tu tinhas aqueles receios por causa dos nossos ideais e depois eu te reconfortava. Hoje eu vejo a Hermione, o Harry e o Ron. Eles passaram por muito nesta guerra Bella. Por mais do que qualquer um de nós e eles tem idade para ser nossos filhos se preciso. E eu vejo neles feridas tão profundas, não por fora mas por dentro. Mas eu também vi os abraços deles, vi as lágrimas caírem-lhes dos olhos quando tudo acabou. Eles sofreram mas agora sorriem. Eles são a prova que depois da guerra há a felicidade. Eles choram como os outros por aqueles que perderam mas sorriem no fundo e sabes porque? Porque eles se têm uns aos outros. E eu? Eu tenho-te a ti, e á nossa filha, tenho ao Harry e aos amigos que durante esta guerra se tornaram como filhos, tenho os poucos amigos que sobreviveram… e tenho as memórias. Eu não as quero apagar, quero apenas aprender a relembrar as felizes e a saber conviver com as outras. E eu sei que ao teu lado eu conseguirei. A Andromeda vai para aí hoje meu amor para te ajudar com tudo. E a Narcissa também. Ela ajudou o Harry amor. Sim ela mentiu ao Senhor das Trevas. O Lucius foi preso mas perdoaram-lhe a ela e ao Draco. Espero que não te importes que eles passem um tempo connosco. Eu achei que tu gostarias. Eles estão do nosso lado. Eu estarei aí em dois para ver a minha filha nascer por isso não me despeço, digo apenas um até já meu amor

Até já meu bem,

Beijos daquele que te quererá para sempre,

Sirius Black

P.S.: Diz á minha filha que o pai vem em breve. E manda-lhe um beijo por mim.


	7. Epilogo parte 1

Querida Bella

A última carta que escrevi ainda estava na guerra, agora estou a escreve uma e nem sei muito bem porque, tu estas aqui ao meu lado, e eu estou a escrever -te uma carta, ando mesmo mal.

Três anos, meu amor, três anos já se passaram desde do nascimento da nossa estrelinha, três anos desde da queda do Voldemort, três anos que saímos a rua sem medo de sermos mortos, três anos de felicidade e de paz, ainda se notam as cicatrizes da guerra, ainda vejo muitas gente chorar pelos que morreram lá, pelos que morreram pela liberdade.

Mas agora eu sou feliz, feliz como nunca foi, sou simplesmente feliz, feliz só por te amar, feliz por me teres dado o meu bem mais precioso, a luz dos meus olhos, a minha felicidade, a Diana, olhou para ela agora, os cabelos negros que caiem em caracóis até aos ombros esvoaçam enquanto ela corre para os teus braços, os olhos azuis-cinzento como os meus brilham de curiosidade a cada descoberta nova, a cara dela, a cara de uma criança feliz é tudo para mim, e o sorriso dela, o sorriso puro e travesso que ela têm ilumina o meu dia, já agora ilumina-o muito cedo, para ai desde das cinco da manhã (hora a partir da qual é impossível dormir com a Diana), mas meu amor era é linda, ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis, ela e tu.

Ainda hoje, eu olhou para ti e vejo, vejo como és feliz, e só isso me deixa-me já feliz, completo. Parece que ainda foi ontem, foi ontem que eu te beijei ao fim de quase 15 anos sem te ver, foi ai, que eu percebi que o meu amor por ti nunca acabaria por mais que eu e tu quiséssemos, ele nunca acabaria, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu não acabaria.

E foi isso, foi isso que me manteve são durante a batalha, durante aquela batalha para a liberdade, foi isso meu amor.

Agora olho para ti, com essa barriga saliente e penso, como a minha sorte é grande, vamos ter o nosso segundo filho, um rapaz Bella, um rapaz que vai crescer com a irmã e ser feliz, feliz e livre, e isso é a maior dadiva, a maior dadiva que alguma vez Merlim me deu.

E nunca te esqueças, nunca te esqueças de como eu te amo, e de como és importante para mim, de como o nosso amor é forte e belo.

Todos se recompuseram, depois da batalha, o Harry casou com a com aquela rapariga dos Ravenclaw… Cho Chang, eu acho, o Ron e a Hermione casaram, o Draco, o Draco Malfoy (atenção ele é um Malfoy e um Black) casou com Ginny Weasley… isso sim foi ainda mais surpreendente que o Snivellus a tirar férias de Hogwarts… mas pronto. A Narcissa e o Remus… bem ficar juntos, ou melhor, mais ou menos, mas isso é uma questão de tempo, eu vou acabar por junta-los e tu sabes amor que é para mim impossível ver aqueles dois casmurros chateados por nada…

Amo-te eternamente e quero ficar contigo para sempre meu amor, é só isto que eu tenho para te dizer, que te amo, e obrigado, obrigado por iluminares a minha vida, por estar comigo.

Para sempre teu

Sirius Black

P.S : Podes esquecer o facto da minha filha ir para o Slytherin, porque até ela própria já disse que quer ir para os Gryffindor, portanto conforma-te, mas uma vez AMO-TE.


	8. Epilogo parte 2

Querido Sirius,

Ainda á bocado estive a observar-te a escrever. Não me quiseste dizer o que escrevias nem para quem o fazias mas a forma compenetrado como deslizavas a caneta pelo papel deu-me uma enorme vontade de o fazer também. E é por isso que aqui estou: no quarto que partilhamos a escrever uma carta para o homem que amo e que está no andar abaixo de mim. Talvez o aches uma patetice mas senti que precisava de o fazer. Afinal passaram três anos. Três anos em que as cartas que trocávamos eram, para além de amor, repletas de saudade e tristeza. Eu ainda vejo em ti as marcas profundas que a guerra te deixou. Não fisicamente pois nenhuma cicatriz ou marca te ficou, por menos nenhuma que obstrua a tua estonteante beleza Black, mas sim no teu interior. Tu não ficaste frio nem duro. Tu és humano. És doce, carinhoso e bondoso mas eu sei que no fundo tu sofres. Sei que por mais que adores o Harry, no dia em que baptizamos a Diana era o James que tu querias que fosse o padrinho, assim como tu o fostes do seu filho. Ou talvez o Resmus… E quem sabe o Peter se ele não se tivesse sucumbido pateticamente a Voldemort…

Eu oiço-te todas as noites… pesadelos… gritos… e nessas alturas eu abraço-te com força e eu sinto que mesmo a dormir a tua dor se apazigua.

Eu gostava de te poder roubar essa dor, ou simplesmente transferir nem que fosse metade para mim… Apenas para não te ver sofrer tanto. Mas eu sei que tu és feliz. Porque tu mo disseste. Disseste-me quando voltaste a casa, disseste-me quando a Diana nasceu, disseste-me quando ela foi baptizada e dizes-me todas as noites antes de dormir. E eu sou feliz… por saber que tu também és feliz. E tu és feliz porque nós somos felizes. Afinal já lá vão três anos…

Talvez muito, talvez pouco… Muito para aqueles cuja dor foi mínima e rapidamente se dissipou e pouco para os outros. Porque ainda há dor, ainda há choro e haverá sempre saudade. Eu soube-o quando vi voltar a casa os sobreviventes. Então percebi o que querias dizer… que uma guerra seria sempre uma guerra. E por mais que houvesse neles o descanso e o alívio havia também dor. Aquela dor tão forte que nos marca de tal forma que pode ser para toda a vida. E depois houve aqueles que foram recebidos de braços abertos, aqueles que receberam abraços e beijos e sentiram de novo o calor do amor. Mas também houve os outros… houve aqueles que chegaram a casa e deram com ela vazia. Houve aqueles que já nem casa tinham. Os que ficaram sozinhos e ao chegar a casa perceberam que assim o continuavam. Aqueles que se desiludiram ao perceberem que a vingança não traz de volta quem amamos.

Hoje eu olho para a Diana e de certa forma entendo… Se alguém lhe fizesse mal queria lá saber de Azkaban ou de guerra… haveria apenas a dor. Afinal o que fazem os que mais nada têm que os faça viver? Lutam para vingar o que um dia os fez felizes. Eu faria o mesmo…

Mas tu tens algo Sirius. Tu tens muito… Tens-me a mim e tens á Diana e em breve terás o James… Sim! James… Eu sei que esse é o nome que gostarias que o teu filho tivesse. Porque tu disseste-me um dia que não querias apagar as recordações, querias apenas torná-las felizes… Haverá algo mais feliz? Hoje eu olho para a Diana e não há forma de não sorrir. Estatura pequena, sorriso meigo mas traquinas, cabelo negro encaracolado e olhos azuis. Azul… como descrever aquele azul? Ou será cinzento? Bom… azul Black… acho que isso define tudo!

Perdoa-me se as minhas cartas não têm mais a profundidade de outrora ou a extensão mas acredita que isso me alegra. Porque já não há mais dor nem saudade em mim Sirius. Apenas amor… e esse amor não cabe em folhas de papel. Cabe apenas no coração e mesmo assim sinto-o a querer expandir-se. Eu amo-te Sirius e nunca me canso de te o dizer. Irei repeti-lo assim como tu me repetes todas as noites que és feliz. E sabes uma coisa…? Se não fosse pelo facto de te amar a ti e aos nosso filhos eu acho que poderia morrer agora. Sabes porquê? Porque não teria morte mais feliz e completa.

Beijos meu amor da eternamente tua,

Bellatrix Black

P.S: Perdoas-me se te repetir apenas mais uma vez…? AMO-TE!


	9. ADRADECIMENTO

Esta fic foi feita em parecia com a minha bruxinha… DanielaPotter que escreveu com Sirius Black

Adoro-te Bruxinha


End file.
